thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown
Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown is the 13th and final episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Plot The episode begins after the events of The Enchanted Franken-Forest, and Cameron is sad that Zoey didn't make it to the finale. Lightning however, is happy because it will be much easier to win the million dollars due to Cameron's lack of athleticism. Cameron tells him that even though he isn't that strong, he still has as they call it "game." Lightning shows his "game" by lifting a log over his head and saying how he's got it in the bag. Cameron points out though that he could not win if the last challenge is an intellectual one, but Lightning points out that past Total Drama finales have always been physical and states that he can crush Cameron like a grape. In the confessional, Cameron is shown not to be worried, but terrified. However, he mentions that he has come a long way and how he can do anything if he can beat Lightning. After he says that, Lightning scares him saying the same grape threat. Cameron says on the other hand if Lightning wins, he will still have a bubble to stay in for the next sixteen years growing his skin back while eating his mom's sandwiches through a straw. Lightning screams the word grape making Cameron even more terrified. He says to his mom if she's watching this to start pumping out the oxygen. Lightning is then in the confessional saying while doing curl-ups at the same time, if he was a gentleman he would let Cameron win. (referring him as a "little girl"). But he states that his father didn't raise a gentleman and that the victory will be his before getting scared and falling down due to the horns playing in the background. Later that day, Chris is seen being pulled in a carriage with a television; it shows the two finalist's parents, being able to video chat with them. Cameron's mom was first seen talking to him. She had told him since purified air costs so much, she won't be able to afford his bubble. Cameron seems shocked while his mother needs him to win the million. Next was Lightning's father, but only seen from his backside. He is also saying that his son is going to win the million while he's being interviewed. He even bet his championship rings. Lightning seems nervous with the heavy toll he holds now, while his father says he's nothing without them. The video then shuts off, while Lightning never got to actually speak to him. The final two and Chris are seen in the carriage as they approach the Chrisiseum. Once inside, Chris then shows the eliminated cast. Cameron then asks what happened to Scott, who is now in a machine. Chris says that his machine helps him say "yes" and "no," since he can't talk. Sam then asks if he has to cheer, while Chris says it's mandatory to cheer, or else Fang will be released on them. Chris then announces the final challenge, a gladiator battle royal. The first part is to create armor out of a massive junk pile dumped next to them. Chris then says they have fifteen minutes to assemble their armor, but to also be careful for booby traps. Lightning first starts out pushing Cameron as he goes back and forth in front of the rest of the cast, who are cheering and helping him build. Cameron then finds a computer and a HazMat suit. When he pulled on the suit, a bomb goes off in front of him. Lightning then makes fun of him and continues working. But Cameron then spots a blowtorch that was next to Lightning, which he could use. Later on, Lightning has his suit armor almost complete, while Cameron uses a computer, powered by a Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom, to program his armor. A quick montage is then seen between the two preparing, until the fifteen minutes were up. Lightning is seen with his armor which everyone cheers him on, while he makes fun of Cameron, who only has a suitcase. Cameron then kicks the case, releasing a suit of high-tech, power armor which self assembles onto him. Lightning is stunned by his suit. Chris then announces part two, where the rules are, whoever pins the other for three seconds first win. The battle then starts with Lightning going after Cameron. Cameron then blasts him, causing him to fall down. Chris then brings in the mutant beetle that shoots fire at Lightning, while he runs towards Cameron and punches him. He then falls down, powering his rockets on the bottom of his feet, blasting the beetle out of the ring. Lightning then attacks Cameron multiple times with his weapon, which causes Cameron's suit to lower in armor strength. Chris gets bored of the battle and brings out a mutant alligator. Cameron blasts out of the alligators mouth, while he picks up Lightning who was punching him from below. Cameron then punches the alligator in the stomach, sending them both flying. Lightning is able to land on the ground in a split formation, injuring his groin in the process. Mike then tells Cameron to pin him, but Lightning gets back up, keeping the fight going on. Cameron fire his blaster arm at Lightning, but he manage to deflect one of the shots out of his way with his club. One of the shots ended up in Chris' chair hitting his remote. The remote then malfunctions, causing all the mutant creatures on the island (and Ezekiel) to appear. Zoey, Mike, and Scott are seen traumatized in the confessional after seeing all the animals again. The animals then attack the eliminated cast, causing them to go into the ring with Lightning and Cameron. Anne Maria is seen confronting a mutant squirrel, and the squirrel shoots her hair. Ezekiel then comes to save her and leans in for a kiss as she screams. Cameron then gets worried about his endangered friends, while Lightning attacks him from behind and almost pins him. Cameron then throws him off causing his helmet to also fall off. Cameron then uses the helmet to save Anne Maria, knocking out Ezekiel. Dakota is seen attacking a mutant turtle holding Sam, while Dawn says her tea leaves didn't predict B getting punched by the octopus in the tree. Staci is also seen getting eaten by Larry, freaking everyone out. Cameron then blasts Larry in the privates, as he runs away. Lightning finally comes back to hit Cameron once more, getting rid of all of Cameron's armor strength all together. Cameron then orders the armor to transfer all power to create a magnetic field, which finally shuts down Cameron's armor. Cameron's Ending Everyone is then stunned when it appears nothing has happened Lightning then tries to attack Cameron one last time, but everything starts to get attracted to Lightning's armor. Cameron then tells him he turned him into a magnet, causing everything magnetic in the field to be pulled towards him. A storm cloud nearby strikes Lightning, causing everything to get blasted away from him and give him white hair. Lightning then falls, followed by Cameron who landed on top of Lightning. The entire cast counts to three as Cameron wins. Chris then announces Cameron has won the fourth season. A few hours later, the cast is seen at the Dock of Shame on a boat while Cameron is also seen with his million dollars as he approaches the boat with everyone else. Cameron then realizes he no longer needs the money for his bubble. He then decides that because they all helped him no longer need his bubble, that he'd share the money with them. Sam is seen talking about buying video games, Jo talking about starting a gym, and Brick shouts out that he gets to go to fashion school. Everyone looks at him awkwardlyas the boat pulls away. Chris then starts to sign off, but before he does, he says he placed a bomb on the bottom of the boat. He tries to blast the cast, but instead it blasts him off the dock. Chris then yells at Chef, blaming him for it. Chris then resumes his sign off, but a flock of helicopters surround the island, saying that the island is now under government protection. Chris is also ordered to be quarantined, while the cast is seen laughing as they drive away. Lightning's Ending After the lightning strike that gives Lightning white hair, Cameron's suit short-circuits and he collapses to the ground. Mike yells for Cameron to get up, but Cameron is unable to move the heavy, shut-down suit. Jo yells at Lightning to finish Cameron, and Lightning falls on top of Cameron in a daze. Chris counts to three, and then declares Lightning the winner, much to everyone's chagrin. In the confessional, Lightning boasts about his win, saying "not even lightning can stop the Lightning!" He receives the million dollars on the Dock of Shame while Zoey comforts Cameron over his loss, which Cameron says was more of a victory due to him still being alive. When Mike asks what Lightning will spend the money on, Jo asks for 10% due to her getting him to the finals in the first place. Sam offers to play any video games that Lightning needs to beat, but Lightning rejects both of them and says that he's spending it on his own stadium so that he can get in-shape for football season. Chris pulls out an X-ray of Lightning's body following the challenge and advises him to avoid physical workouts for a while, but Lightning says that pain doesn't matter to him. He then takes a step forward and breaks his leg as the boat pulls away. The screen then switches to the confessional with Jo in it. She states how she carried these "morons" to the finale and thinks she should have won the money. Then, the screen switches back to the boat, which continues on like the events from the other ending. Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Episodes Category:Total Drama Finale Episodes Category:Article Stubs